Percy and the Detectives
by psycogirl234
Summary: Inside, this is a crossover with Percy Jackson & the Olympians and Yu yu hakusho, please no flames, rating just to be save
1. it's the first chapter!

Summary: Percy Jackson was a semi-normal kid…. Till he found out he was a half-blood (half-human, half-god) but he saved the world from a war with Zeus, Hades and his dad Poseidon. Now he lived in New York City with his mom Sally Jackson. Now in spirit world where Hades allows King Enma and Koenma to reign, trouble is brewing. Can the yu yu boys and Percy save the world or will it crumble around them?

Psycogirl: I'm going to delete my story because I ran out of ideas

Annabeth: ya and the fact yu didn't get enough reviews has nothing to do about it?

Psycogirl: shut up, oh by the way this is Anna Beth from Percy Jackson & the Olympians.

Anna Beth: Hi

Psycogirl: can you do the disclaimer?

Anna Beth: Sure…. PG doesn't own any body but Nina Eliot DO NOT SUE!

Psycogirl: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Greek demi-god meets…… Spirit Detectives?

Percy sat in his math class bored as ever. He just turned thirteen, saved the world earlier this year. He had the weirdest feeling that something was going to go wrong. And then the teachers ask him, "Mr. Jackson, what's 18 over 5 times 3 over 20?"

……….. Percy's pov (1) …………

Why does the teacher always ask me? But then Nina answered for me, "It's 54 over 100." Mr. Mickels said, "I didn't ask you Nina, but yes that's the answer." Then the bell rung and I was out of there first. Earlier this year before the summer socise I was accused of stealing my uncle Zeus's lighting bolt, and my uncle Hades helm of darkness. Oh yeah and I also made an enemy with my cousin, Ares, oh joy. Anyway besides that I made two great friends, Annabeth Chase and Grover. Grover is a satyr, and he just got his searchers license to go look for Pan (2). Annabeth is Athena's kid; she really wants to be a builder. I told her that she wouldn't be able to sit still to draw the plans. Now I go to this privet school where I have to wear a uniform. Nina wears the guy uniform cause she hate's skirts. Now the only reason I even try to stay in school is cause of my mom.

…….. Time a lap ……

Nina and I where going to my apartment building. I keep on looking at the Empire State building, thinking about my dad again, and then all of a sudden a giant hole appeared underneath us and we did the only thing we could do, we screamed.

…….. In spirit world ………..

Koenma summoned the boys to his office, Yusuke said, "what do you want, Pacifier breath?" Koenma ignored him and said, "I have someone coming, who will help you with your next mission." Three seconds later they all heard a crash.

PG: I'm gonna end it here

Annabeth: that's cruel

PG: Yup but I don't care

(1) The story will be told in Percy's Point of view the most, ok?

PG: done, till next time, and please R+R

Annabeth: seeya!


	2. Oh lord

Summary: Percy Jackson was a semi-normal kid…. Till he found out he was a half-blood (half-human, half-god) but he saved the world from a war with Zeus, Hades and his dad Poseidon. Now he lived in New York City with his mom Sally Jackson. Now in spirit world where Hades allows King Enma and Koenma to reign, trouble is brewing. Can the yu yu boys and Percy save the world or will it crumble around them?

PG: wow chapter 2 and I got 2 reviews! Heres the replies to them both…

Katie: you could have emailed me , and no I'm good thanks

Lanhikari2000X: I know that the A/n where long… but I got lost in it, sorry (sweatdrops) and I wasn't talking about this story to delete

PG: I was hoping that I would get more reviews

Percy: don't worry about it,

PG: please do the disclaimer

Percy: Tisa (PG) does not own me or the people in my book or Yuyu hakusho!

PG: ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 2: Uhhhh where's Lord Hades?

……….Percy's Pov……..

"Ow" Nina said when we crashed and we landed side by side. I heard a voice say, "welcome to spirit world." We looked up to stare at four boys and a baby. One of the guys with red hair (A/n guess who?) offering Nina his hand and pulls her up.

She then said, "Where are we?" The baby spoke making me and Nina look at each other, "You are in Spirit world like I just said." I did the first thing that came to mind. I said, "Where's my uncle?"

The baby said with a sigh, "Let me explain… This is the Japanese branch of the underworld, and your uncle Lord Hades is in the Untied States branch." I was in awe, Lord Hades wasn't kidding when he told me about how many parts of the underworld there was.

I then said, "So… who are you?" He said with a small smile, "My names Koenma." I looked at Nina she was sitting in a chair that the red head offered. She gave me a piercing look that told me, to be more polite, but knowing me I'm implosive.

I looked at the guys standing around the room and asked in a least demanding tone, "So, what's your guys' name?" I look at Nina and she nodded her head in agreement.

The guy with the orange hair said, "My names Kazuma Kuwabara, but just call me Kuwabara." The guy with the gelled back hair said, "Sup my names Yusuke Urameshi." I nodded in his direction. The guy who offered Nina a chair said, "Hello, my names Suichi Minonino, But call me Kurama." The short red eye guy looked at me and said, "Hn, Hiei."

For some odd reason I think he doesn't likes me, and not in the way that would make me gay. Anyway, Koenma said, "I would like to introduce the spirit detectives."

…..end chapter…

PG: Yea its been a little while I know, Sorry (sweatdrops). Anyway… tell me what you think, please review.

Percy: it would make her happy.

PG: Ja'ne!


End file.
